Music Shuffle: Skip Beat Edition!
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: It is a challenge.. You put your music player on random and have the length of the song to write something inspired by said song this is what I came up with. Enjoy!


**Well I made this to apologize I can't handle the stress of trying to come up with chapters in non random time frame. So I have decided not to post anymore new stories until they are completed. I will update my existing stories as I finish each chapter just as I have been doing.. Again I apologize. So blah, blah, blah.. If you'd like the challenge details review or PM me. The pairing is Kyoko x Reino. I just love Reino.. I believe he's just a bit awkward and doesn't understand social norms very well.**

* * *

Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

Reino was laying in his coffin thinking about his dark angel. He hadn't realized just what would happen during his tour in America. He came back to his country to find Kyoko had married Ren. Or should he say Kuon.

He was imagining what could have happened if he stayed, when the image of Kyoko having intimate interactions with Kuon entered his mind. He spent the rest of the night dreaming about such nightmares.

* * *

Yeah by Usher

Reino was drug to a club by one of his friends. He absolutely hated it. In fact he hated any situation where he was around more than a handful of people. He stood at the bar siping his achoholic beverage, when he saw his Kyoko decked out in a outfit that screamed 'I'm drunk and 21 please talk to me!'

He walked over to the now 21 year old. "Would you like to come back to my place my Dark Angel?" She looked at him like a model secretly looks at a bacon cheeseburger as she screamed. "Yeah! Let's go Beagle!"

* * *

How Do You Like Me Now by Toby Keith

Kyoko looked over at her boyfriend of the last year. This was their first joint interview. The question was "What would you say to the people who didn't believe in you?" Kyoko placed a slender finger on the lower lip of her delicate mouth as she thought.

"Well I would ask them 'how they liked me now' Ms. Hoshi. They didn't like me then so what about now. Now that I'm successful. That I'm the woman that every girl wants to be."

* * *

Don't Believe by Seether

Reino thought about Mio and everything he loves about her. The way she is so cold to everyone. The way she is bored by everything. He was most defiantly infatuated with the character. Now Kyoko may say she is nothing like Mio but you can't be that extreme by just imagining it.

Kyoko was always someone who would have caught his attention. He couldn't believe that the way he discovered her was through Fuwa. He pitied Fuwa for missing his chance with such an interesting specimen.

* * *

Bodies by Drowning Pool

Kyoko was currently thinking about what Reino told her about his past. Her Mother along with Shoutaro may have emotionally abused her. But Reino's Father beat him and his Mother on a daily basis. Until he took it too far and killed his Wife, Reino's Mother.

Which led the police to uncover just what kind of monster he was. Now his Father was spending the rest of his days rotting in prison. Now she understood that what had been done left a lasting impression causing him to be the awkward introvert that she was now dating.

* * *

By Myself by Linkin Park

Reino was thinking about what Kyoko had told him, about her past. While he didn't have the best childhood at least he had the Monk who had taken him in to rely on. She had no-one, she didn't even believe in herself.

That combined with everything made he latch onto Fuwa. Which was her down fall but she was desperate for attention and though it came with a price he gave it to her when no-one else would.

* * *

Straight Out Of Line by Godsmack

Kyoko was thinking about their first fight as a couple. Though they made up immediately afterword. She couldn't stop comparing her dark Prince to Ren and Sho. She didn't do it on purpose. She couldn't help it. Sho was self centered while Ren had guilt problems.

One had made himself feel better by making her feel bad about herself. The other however was too obsessed with his faults to notice her own. Where Reino was honest he saw her faults but loved her enough to look passed them.

* * *

Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones

Kyoko was remembering the time that Reino had gotten her to dress in a way that matched him. She had to admit she looked like a wicked dark fairy.. She was dressed in all black.

She even dyed her hair back. It was all over the tabloids who was the goth girlfriend of the lead singer of Vie Goul? After word she admitted that it was her a poll said that half of her fans liked the princess painted in black.

* * *

Drive by Incubus

Kyoko was remembering the day she took control of her life and the chain of events that drove her into the arms of her current lover. Now she lives day to day she don't dwell in the past or on the future. She takes each step in stride and takes risks.

That is the exact additude that allowed her to surpass Ren. She even took on a band under her singing alias Amy Lee. She called the band Evanescence. She has many followers she also collabs with her boyfriend's band quite often.

* * *

Patiently Waiting by 50 Cent feat. Eminem

Reino was remembering the time that it took to receive his blessing from the heavans in the form of his pregnate wife. Kyoko the beautiful woman in the kitchen cooking. He offered to cook but considering the last time he cooked for her was on the third date. He caught the entire kitchen on fire.

It had to be remodeled of course he let her redecorate it to her tastes because he couldnt cook. He also remembers beating up Sho after he shoved her down a set of stairs. She told him not to but he had to they just found out she was four months pregnant.

* * *

 **If any of you wants a longer one shot corresponding with one of the little drabble things please review or PM me. Thank you for reading, please enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
